


UFO Crash Site

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa tells the druids about the UFO crash site behind the winery. In return, Fripp tells her about how he got to Jorvik.





	

In the lead-up to P Day (the druids patiently allowed the girls to giggle at the name), there were several meetings about what they would do should the worst happen. The worst being, of course, Garnok being freed and Pandoria overtaking Jorvik.

Louisa was sitting through another particularly boring lecture about escape routes and emergency beacons and safe locations. She’d been interested when they’d mentioned the tunnels, but they had only been talking about the chipmunk tunnels. 

“And the chipmunks will, of course, alert us to the worst, should the worst occur,” the druid droned on.

“It’s okay. If something goes wrong, we can just use the spaceship,” said Louisa.

“Spaceship? What spaceship?” asked the druid.

“The crashed one in the mountains near the winery. You mean you don’t know about it? It’s got runes inside, like the ones inside Jarl’s tomb,” said Louisa. “I thought you guys would be all over that. Felicity used a piece of it to create a sleigh for Andy last Christmas, apparently the metal has special properties.”

“Show me this spaceship,” said Fripp, suddenly appearing on the desk that the druid kept printouts of the emergency procedures on.

“Okay,” said Louisa.

She led the druids from the Secret Stone Circle to the mountains behind the winery, riding on her horse. She still wasn’t allowed past the gates, which would have made the journey much faster.

“Here we are,” said Louisa, dismounting once she reached the crash site. The sight of it made the hairs rise up on her arms, and she shivered. This place never got any less eerie.

Fripp scampered around inside the ship, muttering to himself as he read the blue runes inscribed in the metal.

“Where does this come from?” asked Louisa.

“Outer space, of course,” said Fripp. “Do you not know of our origin story?”

“Anne was the only one who saw those panels, Fripp,” said Lisa. “And she’s not here to tell us.”

“Oh, alright then,” said Fripp. “I suppose I can spare the time to explain. Long ago, on the planet of Equus, the Horse People lived in harmony until one day, an evil being known as Garnok tried to take over our planet. We managed to subdue him, and I was tasked with delivering him to a prison planet. Unfortunately, he got control of the ship somehow and sent it crashing to earth.”

“Is that this ship?” asked Louisa, taking a step away from it.

“No. Or at least, I don’t think so,” said Fripp. “I don’t recognise this ship, at any rate. Perhaps it was his ship that created Jorvik.”

“Well, the volcano where the meteor struck down is called Garnok’s Fury,” said Louisa. “Or is that a coincidence?”

“No, that volcano was named because of that theory,” said Fripp. “I don’t know who owned this ship, but I hope for our sake that they were friendly.”

“Well, can it be fixed?” asked Louisa. “If the worst does happen, fleeing to outer space seems like a pretty good idea.”

“I believe that it can,” said Fripp. “We will work on this at night. If it weren’t so big, we could take it elsewhere to work on it. As it is, though, opening a portal to Pandoria big enough to fit a spaceship through would be far too risky.”

“Glad I could help,” said Louisa. “But I hope it’s not needed.”

“As do we all. Oh, and thank you for your help, Louisa,” said Fripp, nodding his head towards her.

“You’re welcome,” said Louisa, though she wasn’t sure if Fripp had heard- he’d disappeared back into the ship, scratching around and muttering.


End file.
